


Packing A Punch

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, mentions of Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Not for the show specifically, though alludes to a scene from 1.06. Rating for sex, and unfaithfulness could be considered an issue; angst follows.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no ownership rights to The Flash or any of the characters from the show; I make no claims that there is anything like this story happening in their universe, and make no money from its imagining.<br/><b>Beta:</b> The ever-generous <b>kaige68</b> ran her eyes over it and offered the Americanisms I needed to make it read better; all remaining mistakes are my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Barry's getting some boxing tips from Eddie; the way Eddie says 'harder' does something to Barry's equilibrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing A Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written for the **1_million_words** January Rare Pairs challenge. Apologies if the pair wasn't as rare as I had assumed.

"Come on, let me show you something."

Barry was wary, but he followed Eddie to where the punching bag was.

Eddie took hold of the bag. "Hit it as hard as you can."

Taking a breath, Barry took a swing at it.

"Harder."

Barry hit it again. 

"Harder." 

There was something in Eddie's voice that stirred an odd feeling in Barry's gut. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He met Eddie's eyes for a second before punching this time. Eddie was actually smiling at him.

"That's better," Eddie told him. "Go again."

Stealing another look at Eddie's face, Barry punched the bag once more.

"You did it harder last time."

Barry heard, but he was wiping sweat from above his eyes with his arm. He really wanted to hear Eddie say 'harder' again. "Sorry?"

Eddie's eyes were saying something this time when Barry looked, and Barry was pretty sure he knew what it was. "Harder!"

What would Iris say if she could see them now, Barry wondered, as he obliged.

"You know, you're doing pretty good," Eddie said as he straightened up. "We need to work on your speed, though."

"Too fast or too slow?" Barry got out, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

Eddie moved away from the bag, picking up a nearby towel and keeping his back to Barry.

"You talking about this, or something else?" Eddie said over his shoulder, standing far too still for it to be casual.

Barry swallowed and took a couple of steps towards Eddie. "Maybe I should go."

Eddie turned around faster than Barry was expecting, and while fast was never a problem, he knew he probably looked surprised. "Don't."

"Look, I…"

"If it's about me and Iris… she… how can I say this? I don't even know if you know this about her…"

"What?" Barry and Iris had very few secrets, and Eddie had to know that, but this was… something he was pretty sure she probably wouldn't be expecting any more than he was, and not something he was sure she'd understand.

"Iris likes guys who…" Eddie took a breath, and then moved closer to Barry. "You're a good-looking kid. Look, there's nothing for her to be worried about – not from me, and I'm pretty sure your heart is elsewhere too – so this isn't… a big deal."

Barry didn't understand – not fully – but Eddie's intent right now was evident and Iris wasn't exactly at the forefront of Barry's mind at this moment.

Eddie put a hand on Barry's bare arm. Shivers went through him at the action, and Barry pushed the boxing gloves off as Eddie dragged him nearer. The kiss, when it happened, was rough – rougher than Barry had felt in a long time (and then only once – Kevin McDonnell, that time in college when he'd failed a stupid chem. pop quiz because he'd been double-checking something about his mom's murder and missed what chapter in his text book he should have studied. Kevin was a little like Eddie it had to be said), and Eddie tasted really good.

"C'mere," Eddie muttered as he drew back enough to lead Barry to a door in the wall. Opening it, he shoved Barry through and followed, pulling it tight behind them before attacking Barry's clothing. They were in a supply closet of some sort, and there was a pile of exercise mats at one side, which Eddie maneuvered Barry towards.

"Wait… wait," Barry managed when Eddie had pushed both of their pants down to the knees and turned around, bending over the pile of mats and presenting his ass.

"What?" Eddie turned to look over his shoulder, wiggling his hot little ass in Barry's amazed face.

"What are we gonna use?"

"Christ, I don't care, spit."

"You have any condoms?"

"Shit!" The look in Eddie's eyes almost made Barry want to do it without. "Hang on… my wallet."

"Where?" Barry was already hitching his pants back up, despite his aching hard-on. There was no way he was doing this without, though.

"My bag, out there."

"Wait here," Barry promised, cracking the door to check if anyone had come into the main room. Nope, still empty. Closing the door behind him, Barry didn't waste any time.

Only a few seconds had gone by when he opened the door again, and Eddie's eyes were so wide, Barry felt like he could have driven a truck through them.

"Shit! That was quick!"

Barry cracked a grin, dropping his trousers. "You said I needed to work on my speed."

"Ha, ha. I hope you're not going to be too fast-" Eddie made a high-pitched noise of surprise as Barry pushed a quickly licked finger into Eddie's waiting orifice.

"Fast is good, though, right?"

Eddie was squirming deliciously, and he sounded almost winded when he replied, "Oh, God, yes!"

Barry's grin widened. "Now, I'll slow down some for the main event, I promise."

"No, no, fast is… fine!" Eddie squeaked out, curling his head over where his arms were just holding him up off the pile of mats.

Pulling the finger out rapidly, Barry used his lightning-quick ability to open the condom package and slide the pre-lubricated sheath over his very needy cock. Eddie had barely taken another breath when he pressed the blunt tip of his dick to Eddie's hole and pushed inwards.

"OhmyGod!" Eddie made the exclamation into one word, and he repeated it several times as Barry fought to keep his speed down. "Oh, God, harder!"

"Your wish," Barry grunted as he gripped Eddie's hips more firmly and pushed in deeper, "is my command."

"Oh, Jesus, God, yes!"

Eddie's muscles were incredible, and Barry wanted this to last, but he'd found his rhythm at a place he could control and it was taking too much focus to make it any slower.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna…" Barry let go of one hip and snaked an arm around Eddie's waist, finding the hardness there, pre-come leaking freely. Using it to stroke Eddie's dick, Barry grunted as he felt Eddie's muscles tighten almost impossibly, and then he too was coming, trying desperately to stop his hips pistoning faster as he milked the last of Eddie's seed from his lessening cock.

"OhmyGod," Eddie said again, his deepened voice cracking the last of Barry's resolve as the tone hit him somewhere mid-gut. The last few strokes were probably too fast for Eddie to even realize there was more than one – Barry hoped – and he pulled out quickly, pushing Eddie to one side as he collapsed down on the exercise mats next to the other man.

"Christ…" Eddie let out as he closed his eyes and panted noisily into Barry's shoulder. "I have no idea what you just did, but I think I may have died and gone to heaven."

Barry took a breath before answering. His heart was already at normal speed. "You seem to know a lot of the people there already," he teased. "Never took you for the type to call out to God and his son at a time like this."

Eddie laughed, and then let out a long slow whoosh of air. "Iris says I must have been a Catholic in a previous life."

Iris.

Barry frowned and sat up, reaching for his discarded pants.

"What?" Eddie sat up too, pulling up his own pants – which he hadn't completely removed even now – and grabbing Barry's arm. "She knows."

Barry turned to look at him, sure there must be shock showing on his face. "What does she know?"

Eddie smiled uneasily. "That I like that – what we did – sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Barry was a little surprised that Eddie would tell Iris something like that, not to mention that she'd mind.

"She thinks it's hot."

Barry blinked. "Are we talking about the same Iris?"

"Come on, Barry. I told you. I thought that's why you went ahead with this."

Barry thought back. Eddie's words before they'd kissed had been ambiguous: _"Iris likes guys who… You're a good-looking kid. Look, there's nothing for her to be worried about – not from me, and I'm pretty sure your heart is elsewhere too – so this isn't… a big deal."_

"That's what you meant? She… likes the thought of you doing it?" As Eddie nodded, Barry stood up, his world-view tilting oddly. Something else occurred to him then. "Will you tell her about this? That you did it with _me_?"

Eddie must have seen the horror on Barry's face. He stood up too, wrapping his hands around Barry's biceps. "Not if you don't want me to. Look, it's okay, Barry. I kinda told her…" 

"You told her what? Did you plan this?"

"No, God, no!" Eddie let go of him and backed up. "It just… it happened. All I meant was… I told her I thought you were good-looking." He looked really apologetic now. "And she… she doesn't know how you feel about her, Barry. She just said we'd look hot together."

"That's even worse!" Barry spun around, his face heating up, and grabbed the door handle.

"No… it's not. Barry!" Eddie reached for Barry's arm, and Barry reluctantly let go of the door handle and let Eddie turn him back so they faced each other. "I'll tell her I was with someone. The sex with her… It's incredible when I talk about it – tell her how I felt during – but she doesn't have to know who. She doesn't really want to know names, you know? And I don't usually… go back for more with any of them."

Barry had closed his eyes while Eddie was talking, but he opened them again now, to see a look in Eddie's eyes that he wasn't sure he wanted to see.

"We shouldn't have done this, should we?" Eddie said, dropping his eyes away from where they'd been searching Barry's.

"I wasn't thinking," Barry said. "And I let things get out of hand… but Iris can never know, and it can't happen again."

Eddie looked back up again, regret in his eyes. "Right." He nodded, something flashing across his face as he looked away again.

Barry purposely didn't think about what that 'flash' was, nor why his own regret felt so double-edged. He opened the door properly this time, looking back only briefly enough to deliver one more sentence. "Thanks for the boxing lesson; I think I learned all I'll need for now."

As he walked away, Barry hoped like hell he was right.

~//~


End file.
